


《海礁深处》 03

by LuciaSlytherin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaSlytherin/pseuds/LuciaSlytherin
Summary: NC17，会有血腥行为描述。自娱自乐，慢热，有原创人物，慎入。中世纪架空，少数贝玛成分。这章不是医生视角。
Relationships: Belphegor/Mammon | Viper, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 6





	《海礁深处》 03

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatriciaKCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKCN/gifts).



> NC17，会有血腥行为描述。  
> 自娱自乐，慢热，有原创人物，慎入。  
> 中世纪架空，少数贝玛成分。  
> 这章不是医生视角。

—  
“你们看见玫瑰，就说美丽，看见蛇，就说恶心。你们不知道，这个世界，玫瑰和蛇本是亲密的朋友，到了夜晚，它们互相转化，蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。你们看见兔子说可爱，看见狮子说可怕。你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，它们是如何流血，如何相爱。”  
三岛由纪夫《萨德侯爵夫人》节选。  
漫长的航海时光与枯燥反复的工作内容总会令人心生厌烦，能使肾上腺素激增的战斗不是每天都有，即便是瓦里安号的船员们，平日的消遣娱乐左右也不过是赌博与酗酒，前者要时刻防着玛蒙的出现（他总会要求加入，然后赢下这群无法拒绝的倒霉蛋们所有的钱）；后者只能在非工作时间进行，且要注意适量，没有谁会胆大包天到带着醉意工作。不能保证可以下一刻就全力进入战斗的船员是不被需要的杂碎。海盗们在这艘船上签订的可不是什么可以轻松辞退的人道主义合约，在船员们流传已久的讨论中，比起被大副冷笑着片成几段、或被贝尔菲格尔用作有趣的一次性靶子、被玛蒙当做古怪实验的小白鼠……也许被不悦的船长一枪轰掉脑袋还是最好的死法。  
事实上，他们眼中恶灵般的上司们也没有好到哪里去，作为战斗主力的他们需要时刻保持状态。例如大副斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，除了会人人烂醉的庆功宴外，平日他在船上的酒杯永远只倒三分之二，可悲的是，即便是如此克制的战士，斯库瓦罗仍被动变成了瓦里安号上导致酒水浪费的人之一——Xanxus对他动手时，可不会管瓶中到底是空空如也还是满满当当。  
总之，由于精神世界的匮乏，这群闲不下来的疯子海盗总在忙着找些别的什么事做。

“喂——！！你小子又把甲板弄得到处是血，居然还敢给我在这里悠闲地看书！”  
“好吵，好吵，嘻嘻嘻，玛蒙，王子的耳朵要因为白痴大副坏掉了……”  
“带着这些愚蠢的童话离我远点。”  
贝尔菲格尔亲热地、强行地将他不情愿的同僚圈在怀里，手上还拿着一本簇新的书籍。  
就在前不久，他们才弄沉了一艘曾经满载货物的船，看起来这个王子小鬼顺手牵羊了些东西，斯库瓦罗想着，发梢散发着的湿漉红酒香味让他更为烦躁。在剑士开始考量如果对方不去把一塌糊涂的甲板擦干净，自己是将他片成刺身，还是绑在船尾拖行至明早时，金发男人将手中书页掉了个个儿，拿一片优美的辞藻对准他。  
“话说，这上面写的是真的吗，你行走时也会感到是在刀刃上起舞？嘻嘻，还有化成泡沫什么的，听起来好恶心。”

“哈，怎么可能啊！？蠢小鬼！”  
Xanxus在踏入休息室时，听到的便是这么一句充斥着被冒犯与不耐烦的怒吼，银发大副背对着他，随即冷哼一声，将声音压低，语气介于炫耀会吐完美烟圈的中学生与苦于为孩子解释睡前故事的新手妈妈之间。  
“…双腿变成鱼尾这种事，听起来就是累赘，走动就会受折磨更是无稽之谈。”  
“没法说话？唔，这个可能是唯一有点对的地方。”  
……  
“我不可能为爱情这种玩意儿化成泡沫，你没事就在读这个吗…呃？！混蛋老大！”  
这种闪耀着青涩母性的神采飞扬让Xanxus感到不快，对方还湿润的发丝被他牢牢扯住，斯库瓦罗嚷嚷着让他放手，大概说了些什么废话，最终这场匪夷所思又不算少见的闹剧以船长将大副狠揍一顿作为结束。  
至于为何自己能将斯库瓦罗那些可以说是自我身体释义的话语记牢，Xanxus认为，这是因为对方当时的态度太过欠揍。  
那一瞬间升起的或许不止怒气，不过，Xanxus不太在乎。

这个渣滓当时还说了些什么来着？  
青年暴君皱着眉，回忆无果便放弃，现在不是能够分心的情况。他的衬衫看起来是被野兽扯坏，新鲜血液渗出的味道让黑暗中的呼吸更粗重了些。  
Xanxus低头看着地上与船帆缠成一团的大副，顺势用鞋底碾了碾对方完好的那只手——斯库瓦罗现在看起来狼狈极了，眼角发红，身上多处缠着绷带（那个新医生的水平不错，但摸黑的成果总归是有点奇怪），也不妨碍他毫不掩饰自己的凶恶，同时为船长恶意地动作发出模糊不清的痛呼，那只苍白湿滑的手没有因此报废，它比常人多一个指节，应该是指甲的地方更像一段锋利的骨头，看起来能够轻易撕开大多数生物的腹部。  
不很新鲜的生肉还剩大半，那条昨夜才被捕捞、巴掌大的石斑鱼倒是被吃得精光。严于律己的剑士平日并不拘于饮食，这时只靠本能行动，反而变得挑剔起来，他现在饥肠辘辘，身上不少地方还在渗血，急需补充大量营养，如果不想死，就得将能找到的新鲜血肉全部撕碎吞下，眼前的高大男人就是个好选择。  
他没有动。  
很难说清这是什么感觉，斯库瓦罗看起来也不太明白，他比前一晚清醒了点，眼珠骨碌骨碌直转，试图想明白这种阻止他的玩意是怎么一回事。  
“看够了没？大垃圾。”  
他被甩在地上，挣脱出沾满精斑的船帆，地板发出“嘎吱”一声，Xanxus蹲下身，攥住他的阴茎就像攥住头发一样平常。

-  
Xanxus不擅长温柔的性爱。  
他撸动斯库瓦罗性器的力道更像是在给母牛挤奶，即便是这样粗暴地动作，也让这个怪物阴茎勃发、高高翘起，肌肉为此颤抖不已。  
“啊、啊……我不…！”  
Xanxus从未见过这样的的斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，对方的反应比他想的还要激烈——更多时候，大副会在事情少见的开始不妙前就将自己锁进底舱，没人知道他在里面经历什么。或许现在有一个人知道了。  
疼痛的快感让他陷入漩涡，他不知道自己在喊什么、为什么要这样喊，更多时候，他发出像幼犬一样呜咽的声音，两排尖牙紧紧咬在一起。斯库瓦罗的腿被架上Xanxus的肩头，肌肤上粗糙的鳞片将已经遭殃过一轮的衣物弄得更将破破烂烂，他鳞片上有着温热的触感，那是他裂开的伤口与Xanxus被他蹭出的血混在一起，这让他感到恐慌，又不知如何是好，只会瑟缩着想要后退，又被沉默的暴君拽回，常年握枪的掌心有着茧，与纹路一起狠狠蹭过敏感的顶端。  
终于，他射了，精液与尊严一块洒落在地上。  
“够了，Xanxus…”  
“醒过来了，渣滓？”  
剑士感到巨大的耻辱，一次发泄让他身体感觉好了些，但心理上，老实说，连同理智一起回笼的，还有恨不得现在就被晒成鱼干的想法。毕竟这个状态的他连“体面”的边都搭不上。  
长发因潮湿的空气变得有些沉，湿哒哒的缠在身上，他的身体还在因快感颤抖，腹部满是自己射出的精液，好些血迹从绷带下渗出，甚至能听到自己皮肉撕裂又愈合的声响。很快他就不好在意这些了——Xanxus的手指带着浊液捅入他的泄殖腔，斯库瓦罗吼叫起来，但还带着情欲色彩的嗓子听起来不是那么有说服力。  
“我说够了！喂，我现在不想…等，拜托……”斯库瓦罗很快被对方无礼的手指操得弓起腰来，他的腿被撑得更开，柔嫩的内壁被翻搅得咕啾直响，热情地吞下来者，让斯库瓦罗很快就没了声。

他有点儿想死。当然，不是因为这场几近强暴又向合奸靠近的性事，这又不是他们之间第一次做爱（初次的确不怎么样），但是，但是，如果斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗有“最不想让这个人看见自己这副模样”名单的话，Xanxus会是当之无愧的顺位第一。这就是全部的原因了。

斯库瓦罗的固执没能持续多久，不是因为敏感点被愈发恶劣地顶弄，而是对Xanxus吻上了他脸颊这件事——与手上的动作不同，这个举动几乎可以说是温柔到不合时宜了，它没什么情绪，比起亲吻更像一个在这空气潮湿、血腥味弥漫、地板嘎吱作响的底舱中理所当然进行的友好贴面礼，比彻头彻尾的暴行更令斯库瓦罗难以招架。  
好吧。他破罐破摔的想，就这样吧。在被Xanxus粗硬性器进入时，那只非人的手顺从地搭上了他的肩膀。

Xanxus骑在斯库瓦罗的泄殖腔上方，扶着他的胯部将这只怪物干得浑身发软，高喊着他的名字（或许也不全是，毕竟他没法将对方此时混乱的话语都听明白）为此痴狂。锋利的指甲划破他后颈，Xanxus的血滴落在斯库瓦罗的脸上，一些被伸舌卷入口中，更多的在冲撞下在旖旎着滑落，更多伤口裂开了，为这具苍白湿滑的身体染上艳色。  
他有些喘不上气，分不清自己脸上水液成分为何，虽然大副每次在这里待着时也总是湿漉漉的，但不是现在这种——他在没被碰前面的情况下又射了一次。Xanxus的温柔显然有限，还在因不应期痉挛收缩的软肉被阴茎蛮横地挤开，每次都撞到深处。斯库瓦罗有那么一瞬间想要抗议，最终他感受着再次上涌的兽性与快感，换成了小声的、黏糊的咒骂。  
“闭嘴，垃圾鲛，这不就是你想要的吗？”Xanxus的伤疤扩散开了，这令他看起来更加凶恶，他的性器将斯库瓦罗操得穴口发红，可怜兮兮又不失热情地勉力含着脾气差劲的入侵者，每一次深入都能听到对方控制不住的声音。

青年暴君的问题没能得到回答，这很正常，人生是没有一帆风顺的，你更不能指望一个正跟你做爱的怪物做到有问必答。

那怪物咬上船长宽厚的肩膀，几乎撕下一块肉来，随即又松了口——无他，Xanxus的手指钻进了他侧腰一处伤口，那块皮肤上银灰色的鳞片翻起，被伤口迸裂出的血液弄成暧昧的粉色，对方的指尖还在向里钻着，像是试图将逃逸的大副拽出来，直到给出个满意的答复才好。  
斯库瓦罗哀叫着，疼痛与快感几乎要将他撕成两半，又被性器死死钉在Xanxus身上无法逃离，他眼球上翻，用因情欲而沙哑的嗓音痛呼，听起来活似被恶魔玷污的修道士，虽然只是看的话，他才是恶魔，当然，Xanxus也没好到哪去。

这是一场血淋淋的、恶魔之间的交媾。

Xanxus的性器与手指一同抽离斯库瓦罗的身体，他将因剧痛休克的对方一条长腿压下，艳红穴口在注视下张合着，缓缓吐出浓稠的白液，他认真思考着要不要再来一次，最终放弃了这个会让已经足够麻烦的情况变得更糟的想法。

这个地方狭小又潮湿，连大多数货物都不适合放在这里，环顾四周，笼子与肮脏的船帆几乎就是全部了，至于为什么是船帆——很早以前，斯库瓦罗第一次将自己关进这儿时，确实拿的是床好被子，厚实天鹅绒并银丝走线，被熏香染出令人心旷神怡的气息。遗憾的是，这件优秀的舶来品至此便没了踪影，替代其工作的是缝补数次的旧船帆，按斯库瓦罗的话说，是“不小心死掉的话，还能直接一裹扔海里”。  
所有人对这里的了解，只有偶尔减少的旧船帆，与那段时间需要增大消耗的肉类。

Xanxus推了把倒在身上的斯库瓦罗，最终只是挨着他坐下，烟草点燃的火光在黑暗中闪烁，他不用点燃烛台也能够看清那张沉睡的蠢脸，对方烦人的声音消失了，只有烟草细小的燃烧声与散不去的血腥味，他的肩膀有些麻木，不过管他呢，那一口又不算深。

好吧，或许现在不是所有人了。

-TBC.


End file.
